


Little Mockingjay

by thefatalfetus



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefatalfetus/pseuds/thefatalfetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss had protected Rue throughout the Games, and now Rue was going to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Victor

"Katniss, we're the only two tributes left." Rue whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek and landing on the dirt between her feet. Katniss had protected her, like a big sister, throughout the Games, and now Rue was going to die at her hands. "Make it quick please." A last request, she hoped Katniss would honor. Rue closed her eyes and waited, but nothing came.  
When she opened them again, Katniss was lying on the ground, her knife in her hand and blood pouring out of a wound in her throat. Rue leaned down on the ground next to Katniss' lifeless body, not sure where to put her hands, wanting to hold Katniss' head in her hands, but not wanting to disturb the body. She instead opted for pounding her tiny fists on the ground, the tears flowing freely.  
The Games killed her best friend. They had to stop, and she would be the one to do it. When Caesar interviewed her, she thought about what she was going to say. She had to say something.  
"And how did you feel when Katniss, your fierce protector died?" Caesar always asked the hard hitting questions.  
"My best friend, my only friend, is dead because of the Games. She is dead! My sister, the one who protected me from all the bad people and the environment, is dead. I can't believe it. I was bullied back in District 11 because of my size, because I'm so small. I never had any friends. Katniss changed my life, she knew how small I am and protected me from everything that could hurt me. And now she's dead." With that last sentence she addressed the audience. "Now do you see how bad the Games are? Why they need to stop? How would all of you feel if you stood by and watched your best friends cut their own throats to save your life?" The peacekeepers decided that was enough and dragged Rue away, screaming.  
Rue's words made some of the Capitol citizens cry. Some of them stood up and walked out. They all finally understood how terrible the Games were. And they realized it had to stop. President Snow would not listne to the Districts, but he would consider the voice of the Capitol.  
"Stop the Games! Stop the Games! Stop the Games!" A lone voice in the audience chanted out, and the entire audience joined in. "STOP THE GAMES! STOP THE GAMES!"  
And with that, the show was stopped. the cameras clicked off, the lights went down. President Snow considered killing Rue as damage control, but decided it would be detrimental. He could use her. As a postergirl for how great the capitol is, and how fun the Games are.  
Rue flinched when he spoke, expecting scolding for her show of defiance. "Rue, from now on, you will live in the capitol with my granddaughter."


	2. Capitol City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rue lives in the Capitol with President Snow's granddaughter and is being used as a mouthpiece for the benefits of the government.

President Snow's granddaughter, Lilly, lived in the most extravagant house Rue had ever seen. Each feature of the outside of the house was a different color. The door was bright pink, the roof was neon green, and the shingles were a sunshiny yellow. The inside was more extravagant than the outside. All the furniture was the same shade of pink, and the arms of the chairs curled up to create a wall of privacy for the person sitting in them. It was the strangest thing Rue had ever seen. The kitchen, though, was the only good thing about living with Lilly. It was well stocked with anything Rue could imagine, cupcakes, bread, fruit, meats and cheeses, and lots and lots of peanut butter. Rue loved peanut butter.   
"Your room is upstairs, the third door on the right. The bathroom is the second door on the left. Have you eaten today?" Lilly seemed to genuinely like Rue. She was like the sister she never had. Of course, Lilly had plenty of cousins, but they were all so stuck up and rude. Rue was the most humble and honest person Lilly had ever met.   
"Actually I haven't." Rue confessed. "But I just want to get settled in right now, if you don't mind."   
Rue sat on her bright pink bed with her head in her hands and cried. President Snow had cut off all communication with her family. He hadn't even let her go home to pack her belongings. She had a favorite doll at home that she wanted to bring with her. Just a small comfort in this strange place.  
Lilly's head popped through the door, a concerned look on her face. She sat on the bed next to Rue and tried to comfort her. She wasn't much older than Rue herself, being only fifteen years old. Teenagers in the Capitol are allowed to live on their own after they take a competency test. The test determines what level of freedom you get and when. Lilly took it when she was fourteen and the courts decided she was competent enough to live on her own. But now she had a child to care for. A sad, hungry child. She wasn't sure she could do it. But she would try to train Rue the way her grandfather wanted her to, tweaking a few of the rules so as to not be so harsh on the girl, and would try to make her feel as at home as possible, given the situation.  
"My grandfather will check in on us every week or so to make sure your progress is going as planned. He will ask you a few questions, make you practice giving speeches. I'll make sure your needs are taken care of, and that you're going to a good school. Now what's the matter, hun?" Lilly stroked Rue's hair.  
"I couldn't go back and get my favorite doll. I had her since I was a baby, my mom made her by hand." Rue sniffled, the tears flowing down her face as freely as the homesickness flowed through her body.   
"How about I make you a new one?" Lilly offered, "Would that make it a little better?" Rue shook her head, and Lilly finally understood what the doll represented. Something she could never be. Family. It represented home, childhood memories. Lilly just couldn't live up to that.  
"Okay, I'll send someone for your doll then." Lilly knew the risk she was taking, but just couldn't bear to see the little girl, not much younger than herself, in so much pain. "Now how about we look into schools for you?"  
The next day Rue was to start at the Capitol Girls Individualized Education Center, or the Center, as the locals called it. But tonight she wanted to rest. Lilly made her grilled cheese. She'd give up all the grilled cheese in the world for a chance to see her family again. President Snow told her she wouldn't ever "have to go back to that nasty dump again." Her home may not have had enough food, and it may have been full of dust, but it was hers. It's where her mother raised her. It's where she went to work every day. It's where she belonged.


	3. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rue begins her lessons with Lilly.

     When Rue got back from school the next day she was greeted by Lilly waiting for her out in the yard.  
         "You're going to start your lessons today, Little Mockingjay." Lilly said with a sincere smile. Rue put her backpack down in the living room and tried to remember that things are better and more accommodating in the Capitol. Things are better here, there's more food, more clothes, and a better education. She could live comfortably here. She still missed her family though. There wasn't enough food in the world that would make her willingly leave her family behind. Even though her cousins picked on her, she loved them. Even though her mother couldn't provide enough for her, she loved her with all her tiny heart. A camera was set up where the tv used to be and there were cue cards setting on the couch.

        "What's this?" Rue asked, eyeing the camera. She had never seen a camera before the Games, and now she was worried about it.  
        "I'm going to hold up cards for you to read off of, and you're going to read them, look into the camera, and smile. the tape will be broadcast throughout Panem to show everyone how wonderful the government is." Rue was a little skeptical, but she agreed. If she didn't they might put her out on the streets. That's what President Snow had said on the way to Lilly's house. That if she didn't agree to her lessons she'd be put out on the streets and her family would be killed.  
     A minute later the camera was turned on and Lilly was holding up the cue cards from the other side of the room, behind the camera. " _The government of Panem is the kindest government in the world. Less civilized countries don't have nearly enough food or shelter to live off of, and that is why Panem thrives. The conditions in the districts are great, and everyone is kept happy and healthy, just as it should be in the world. Panem is the greatest country in the world and the people are the healthiest in the world._ " Rue read off the cards, Making sure to smile. It seems her display of rebellion at the interview was the only one she had in her tiny little body. They finished up and ate dinner.  
     President Snow knocked on their door at about six-thirty with two large men standing behind him.  
     "I've come to collect the tape." He barged into the small house and grabbed the tape. Then he snapped his fingers and the men lifted Rue and Lilly off the ground and threw them back down, kicking them in the sides when they landed. One of the men punched Lilly in the eye and gave her a bruise. Rue also got punched, in the stomach and the cheek. President Snow snapped his fingers again and the men backed off, following him out the door.  
     "They're going to do that every time they come over. It's part of your lessons. I'll teach you how to cover the bruises and cuts with makeup. Rue followed Lilly into the bathroom where she helped the smaller girl cover the bruise on her cheek with makeup. Suddenly Rue felt very depressed.

     


End file.
